


the iceberg theory

by isleofhopelessbirds



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofhopelessbirds/pseuds/isleofhopelessbirds
Summary: but he was happy. the boy who was on the basketball team, had an amazing and beautiful girlfriend. he had wonderful friends and a fantastic family supporting him.so then, what happened to him?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a deeper meaning.

_**Saturday, August 27, 2015**  _

Josh never has panic attacks. he was usually well kept together. Some say he was strange for never showing any raw emotion. But, he did have his moments. They just never seem them.

But _he_ does.

And maybe that's why Josh needed to have three doctors hold him back while they wheel Tyler Joseph in the back while someone kept shouting, "We have an overdose!"

 


End file.
